5 Drabbles :: Sísifo & El Cid
by Scarlet.D
Summary: 5 escritos cortos sobre Sísifo y El Cid. [Yaoi. LC]
1. Piedras

Estos drabbles los escribí para el mini-evento del **Club de The Lost Canvas** del foro _SaintSeiyaYaoi(punto)net_, que sucedió del 26-28 de Abril. Fue un **duelo de drabbles** entre las parejas _**Sísifo & El Cid**_ y _**Kardia & Dégel**_. Terminamos en empate =P

**No hice los drabbles pensando que tuvieran relación entre sí, pero podrían** XDU Supongo que queda a la interpretación de cada quién. Los drabbles fueron escritos con base en temas de una tabla de reto.

* * *

**Piedras  
[El Cid & Sísifo]  
[320 | duelo #1 | tabla: "Piedra"**]

Empujó el pasto con el zapato, removiendo diminutas porciones de la roca que había existido en su estado natural hasta un segundo atrás. Ahora sólo quedaban dos mitades con los tajos expuestos hacia el sol, cuya luz animaba chispeos entre el color gris. Y alrededor, las evidencias de _su_ imperfección.

Se agachó para recoger un par de las nuevas piedrillas que había creado al romper la original, las frotó en su palma, evaluándolas un momento, y arrugó el ceño antes de dejarlas caer con desdén. Se puso de pie y, en un movimiento decidido, alzó su brazo derecho frente a su pecho. Concentró la mirada en sus dedos y los acomodó en un alineamiento precalculado. Necesitaba probar otra vez.

Caminó en busca de otra piedra suficientemente grande y resistente. Las tardes se le iban en tal actividad desde que Ferser y Mine se habían ido. Practicar solo no le mortificaba, pero seguro que encontrar lugares donde hacerlo sería más fácil con ayuda. Eso, y que simplemente los echaba de menos.

—¡Oye!

Volteó sobre su hombro. Su mirada se había afilado en cuanto escuchó el crujido de hoja que delató al intruso. _Pero no es como si fuera tu bosque. _

Terminó de girar el cuerpo y analizó al recién llegado; un muchacho algo mayor que frenó frente a él tras trotar el último tramo y ahora se fingía sin aliento, entre que sonreía satisfecho por alguna razón.

—¿Qué haces?

Las cejas del menor se arquearon sutilmente. Pensó que él debía ser quien preguntara. Aun así, respondió:

—Busco una piedra. —Inclinó la cabeza a un lado para alcanzar a ver lo que el otro traía en la espalda. Una caja dorada. Tras parpadear, sus pupilas volvieron al rostro del sujeto con menos desconfianza—. ¿Y tú?

Notó que los ojos de aquél, expectantes y animados, fueron de su mirada hacia su brazo cubierto de vendas.

—Busco al que ha destruido todas las piedras.


	2. Pan

**Pan  
[El Cid & Sísifo]  
[309 | duelo #1 | tabla: "pan+desnudez"**]

Una pausa en el viaje. El susurro del río se escuchaba imperturbable. Sobre una roca, las ropas se secaban lentamente. En la orilla, sentados sobre una manta, ellos esperaban. No sólo a la ropa, sino a que la leve brisa desapareciera la humedad de sus cuerpos después del reconfortante baño.

El agua de la corriente aún estaba sobre ellos, impregnando cada poro. Minúsculas gotas se aferraban a vellos erizados y otras más gordas caían arrastrándose por sus espaldas, a partir de matas de cabello empapadas que se abrazaban a la piel.

—¿Quieres más? —No esperó una respuesta. Sísifo simplemente le tendió la última pieza de pan y lo miró enjuiciador en espera de que la consumiera. No iba a admitir que pretendiera no necesitarla, o que la ofreciera de vuelta.

Sin decir nada, El Cid aceptó el alimento. La pequeña sonrisa agradada de Sísifo desapareció conforme observaba las mesuradas mordidas, las cíclicas tensiones en sus labios y las migajas que se concentraban en las comisuras. Midió el movimiento discreto de la masticación, y prestó especial atención a la gota de agua que escurrió calmosa desde un mechón negruzco pegado a su sien.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando la siguiente mordida trajo consigo un accidente.

_Rodó, rodó, rodó_, y Sísifo atajó la pieza desprendida a nivel del ombligo de El Cid, sosteniéndola en su palma y contra el pálido vientre. Los músculos ahí se contrajeron, las pupilas de Sísifo se ajustaron para retratar la piel enervada, y su mano no se retiró, pese a que mostró el reflejo inicial de hacerlo.

Cinco segundos y ningún cambio. Tras escuchar el brinco en la respiración de El Cid, y sentir a su mano aventurera siendo víctima de no sólo su propia mirada expectante, sino la del otro también, Sísifo barajeó las opciones.

Dejó la pieza de pan caer, pero la persiguió.


	3. La búsqueda

**La búsqueda  
[El Cid & Sísifo]  
[353 | duelo #1 | tabla: "Mapa+limón"**]

Estás agotado. No hay mucha sombra, es sólo un pequeño árbol de limón protegiéndolos. A tu lado está él, y en el espacio de tierra que existe entre ustedes yace el rumbo que seguirán.

Él lo trazó con sus propios dedos, y ahora se ocupa en detallarlo mejor con la filosa punta de una ramita. Hay supuestas montañas, ríos, potenciales refugios, y pequeños cuadrados agrupados formando las casas de la villa. Por poco esperas que la dibuje a ella también. Está convencido de que la encontrará allí, en el siguiente pueblo escondido entre la cordillera.

Él siempre cree lo mismo. En su caso, los fracasos no son tales; _un lugar menos_. Y siguen.

Él también tiene un sueño, mucho más complicado que el tuyo. El tuyo sólo es una herramienta; el de él es la solución.

De pronto, resopla, aunque parece casi una risa. Un gordo limón ha caído para borrarle la parte central del mapa. Él lo levanta con cuidado, te lo pasa a ti y se dedica a reconstruir lo que el pequeño cataclismo arruinó.

—¿Qué dices? —Le prestas tu mirada—, ¿Rodeamos por aquí, o escalamos? —Mientras repasas la rugosidad de la cáscara con tus yemas, tus pupilas descienden para observar los señalamientos de su mano, que flota encima del dibujo en la tierra. Ves el pico que les espera, la ladera que el limón borroneó, y el contorno que posee el grosor de su dedo. Lo ves de verdad en cuanto ojeas a la distancia; se encuentra a un par de días todavía, pero ya vas calculando la imponente altura y el ángulo de la empinada.

Te gustaría simplemente cortarlo para él. Sabes que no lo permitirá.

—Subamos —sugieres, y de ninguna manera puedes decir que te toma por sorpresa el que se levante de inmediato, ignorando su propio cansancio y el tuyo.

Se cuelga la caja, recoge las cosas; ya se ha olvidado por completo del mapa y sus ojos no se despegarán del horizonte que promete su sueño.

Lo miras. Lo entiendes. Lo sigues. Dejas que el limón ruede al piso en cuanto te pones de pie.


	4. Al otro lado

**Al otro lado.  
[El Cid & Sísifo]  
[392 | duelo #1 | tabla: "Ojos+Venda"**]

—¿Quién es él? —Regulus miró sobre su hombro por enésima ocasión en el último minuto, para divisar más allá del río. Sísifo sonrió resignadamente. Debía darle crédito al chico, tenían diez minutos ahí y apenas preguntaba.

—El Cid.

—¿Es un nombre? —preguntó, arrugando la nariz. Sisifo negó débilmente con la cabeza; la expresión divertida en su rostro fue un signo de complicidad para Regulus. A él también le parecía raro.

—Sí, es su nombre —aclaró, y decidió que era momento de retomar el entrenamiento con seriedad. Dio por terminado el tema y con un movimiento de cabeza le señaló el gran promontorio que esperaba ser destruido.

Regulus preparó su postura y reunió cosmos en sus puños, pero seguía rumiando el asunto del misterioso observador. No le creía. No tenía forma de nombre. Debía tener un nombre verdadero, como Hasgard.

—¿Por qué sólo está mirando?…

—Concéntrate. —El chico obedeció, al menos durante algunos minutos. Sísifo, por otra parte, cedió al impulso de voltear esporádicamente y descubrir la silueta inamovible de El Cid al otro lado del río, sentado bajo un árbol cercano a la orilla, con la mirada fija sobre ellos. Sus labios se curvaron conocedores, y suspiró intranquilo.

Tres meses de misión. Normalmente él se hallaba al otro lado de la espera, era distinto permanecer aquí, con pocas actividades que alejaran la mente de _lo que no estaba_.

—¿Y quién es? ¿Tu amigo?

—Dentro de lo que es, es mi amigo. —Notó que El Cid interrumpía el apartado cruce de miradas para revisar sus muñequeras. Entonces le pareció ver una venda nueva alrededor de su antebrazo y sospechó que ocultaría alguna herida.

—No lo había visto antes.

—Estaba fuera, en una misión.

—¿No lo vas a saludar? —El mismo Sísifo se había distraído tanto que, al voltear a la roca, se dio cuenta de que no había escuchado en qué momento Regulus la golpeó. Entrecerró la mirada, juzgando el impacto como insuficiente. Regulus no hizo caso y sus pupilas rodaron de nuevo en la dirección que demandaba ininterrumpidamente la atención de ambos, aunque no hubiera más que una figura estática allí.

Tras considerar por un momento la sugerencia de Regulus, a quien miró brevemente antes de devolver sus ojos a donde pertenecían, Sísifo asintió. Ya no iba a pretender que podía dedicarse al entrenamiento más que su curioso sobrino.

—Vamos, te presentaré.


	5. Capricornio

**Capricornio  
[El Cid & Sísifo]  
[225 | duelo #1 | tabla: "Polvo de estrellas"**]

El terreno había quedado herido. Partido y estallado. La sangre de los jóvenes, cuyos cuerpos habían sido recogidos momentos atrás, yacía impregnada en la aridez de la tierra que llevaba la marca de _sus_ cortes.

La flecha no estaba. Él no estaba. Siguió el camino de su sangre, deduciendo su avance y movimientos según el diseño de las gotas y chorros en la arena. Cuando no halló más, miró al cielo y lo imaginó desaparecer. Así lo había narrado Pegaso; una explosión de luz pura, y luego nada. Sentirlo a la distancia no podía ser lo mismo que tenerlo frente a sus ojos.

_Estuvo lejos._

Encontró algo. La cabra dorada plantada en el campo, a cierta distancia de ahí. Absolutamente resquebrajada como el escenario que la rodeaba, y con la mitad de una pata faltante...

Al llegar a ella, acercó su mano al cuerno con la punta fracturada, y vio sus dedos temblar. La caricia que siguió fue inusualmente dubitativa.

Duro, frío, hormigueante. Sintió en ella la energía de él, un eco vibratorio a través del oro; aun agrietada, ella seguía viva y brillante. Las raspaduras no demeritaban su porte.

Pero dejaban claro que ya no encontraría nada más.

Su próximo destino era Aries. Un poco de polvo de estrellas y algunos litros de su propia sangre, y podría pretender que nada se había roto.


End file.
